DE 44 45 423.6-09 discloses a method for production of a winding block of a dry transformer, in which the individual layers of electrically conductive wire or ribbon material are insulated from one another by an insulation layer composed of resin-impregnated fiber material. In this case, for example before the high-voltage winding is applied, the maximum insulation thickness specified for the layer insulation and the number of fiber rovings corresponding to this insulation thickness are determined; each winding layer and the associated insulation layer are produced at the same time, but with a physical offset with respect to one another, with the insulation thickness being set both by the number of fiber rovings and by the winding feed of the fiber rovings.
In addition to the layer insulation between the turns of electrical wire or ribbon material, the entire insulation of a winding is composed of edge insulation, which can be introduced at the end of the winding. Since, for simultaneous winding of conductor material and insulation material, the same number of turns are available, the insulation at the end of the actual winding process is introduced subsequently, involving an increased amount of work.